kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brendan Hearts
Brendan Hearts is a video game by Explorertotodile. , Brendan McDarby and Vinnie Terrio]] Plot The story begins with Brendan McDarby having a Dive to the heart, he is later woken up by Mary and Joe, they get the things they need to build a raft with, Rope, Log, Egg and Mushroom, in the search for an egg, he finds a Mysterious Caped Man, he gives him the egg, and dissapears, Brendan leaves and goes to bed, Brendan wakes up to find the world being destroyed, with Brendan going through the door in the room the Mysterious Caped Man was in, and is seemingly killed. Brendan wakes up in Backstreet City, where a woman asks if he is okay, Brendan says yes, he walks away and meets Sunil Nevla and Vinnie Terrio. They become friends with Brendan after they find Brendan with the Keyblade, as Sunil and Vinnie were meant to be looking for the one with the key. they set off to The Mushroom Kingdom Brendan goes to the Mushroom Kingdom and helps Mario defeat Bowser, Brendan then goes to Equestria t0 help Twilight Sparkle defeat Nightmare Moon, then to Madagascar to help Alex and his friends, he then goes to The Glade of Dreams to help Rayman rescue Ly The Fairy. and to The Great Forest to help Bambi Tokyo Brendan goes off to Tokyo, only to find out a man named Kira is going to kiil everyone starting with the president. Brendan later goes to the police, he finds a high-school student named Light Yagami, he has a book called the Death Note, anybody listed on it dies, he is working with a detective named L, it turns out the Kira was fake, Light Yagami reassures the town that they won't die, L decides that there is a second Kira, Light Yagami decides to find the second Kira. The second Kira turns out to be Buttercream Sunday, she has Shinigami Eyes and her Shinigami is Rem, she finds Light and decides to date him, regardless, Light only finds her useful because of her eyes. A few days go by, Buttercream Sunday is arrested because she might be the second Kira, Sunil is confused as to why Buttercream is in Kanto, Light Yagami then turns himself in, he gets rid of the Death Note, his memories of it are erased. After 50 days. Light Yagami and Buttercream are released. they find out a member of the Yotsuba group are using it, they catch him, Light Yagami regains the Death Note and kills the guy who once had the Death Note in secrecy. The next day. everyone cannot believe that a shinigami is by them, Light convinces Rem to kill L because he is going to test the 13 day rule, Rem kills Watari, who presses a button that deletes everything off of the headquaters hard drive, then she kills L, and in turn herself, who is reduced to dust. Light says he will avenge thier deaths, in secrecy, Light thanks Brendan for his help, and declares himself "God Of The New World. If this world is selected last, the selected character of the previous world will become the second Kira instead of Buttercream Sunday, Buttercream will appear in Hallow Bastion instead. If this world is chosen second, they will be accidently whisked away to Kyrabom World or Mobius via helicopter. Kyrabom World Brendan and co reach a vast world full of creatures called Kyrabom World, a spaceship lands by them, the spaceship opens, revealing the jetters, Shirobon, Shout, Birdy, Bongo, Gangu, and Hiroshi, they want to return Hiroshi to her mother, they go to Kyrabom World, they meet the Chige Chige dan, they take the gang to the leader, who is Achoe*4, they join the Chige Chige dan, they leave the Chige Chige dan, they are then arrested by Ptera, they escape easily, then they go to the Soil Continent, after a fight with Mujoe, they reach Hiroshi's mother, a Mysterious Caped Man nabs Hiroshi and her mother, and go away into the stars. If this world is selected last, the selected character of the previous world will tag along with Brendan. If this world is chosen second, they will be accidently whisked away to Tokyo or Mobius via a space crash. Mobius Brendan and co go to Mobius, they find a team of freedom fighters, the members are Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, and Amy Rose, Brendan finds out he must save Mobius from the evil villan named Dr. Eggman. First they must go through a nice green zone called Green Hill Zone, then to a place with bad lighting called Blackout Basement Zone, then to a shady city called Spring Yard Zone then to Deserted Desert Zone, and finally to a broken Abandonded Wasteland Zone. Brendan breezes through Green Hill Zone, wondering why it's so easy, then there was trouble, Dr. Eggman attacked! Brendan and his friends defeat Dr. Eggman and go forth to Blackout Basement Zone, where Brendan must deal with broken lights that turn on and off, Eggman is beaten there as well, then off to Spring Yard Zone, where Knuckles gets fined for gambling, then Deserted Desert Zone, where Brendan and Sonic must rescue everyone from Quicksand, and finally Abandonded Wasteland Zone. Brendan and co finally fight Eggman, he has a robot the size of a Skyscraper, the battle lasts a while but Eggman prevails, Sonic then uses the Chaos emeralds to turn everybody super, they then win against Eggman, who says "You haven't seen the last of me!" If this world is selected last, the selected character of the previous world will tag along with Brendan. If this world is chosen second, they will be accidently whisked away to Kyrabom World or Tokyo via special stage ring. Hollow Bastion Brendan falls out with Sunil and Vinnie after telling a mean joke about the king, and is then forced to fight them when Brendan heartlessly throws the keyblade at them, in which in turn enrages them enough to fight, Brendan wins and feels bad, he vows to find a cure for them, regardless of having Potions in his pocket. After travelling around Hallow Bastion, Brendan spots Russell Ferguson, in which the latter scolds Brendan for what he did to Sunil and Vinnie, he revives them, Brendan apologises for his actions, however, things are not forgiven as Sunil and Vinnie refuse to travel with Brendan, they later part ways. Brendan makes it to the top of Hollow Bastion where he confronts Misa Amane, Brendan fights them off, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie find Brendan, Brendan apologises to them, Russell however does not forgive Brendan, as he was offended by the joke Brendan told, Brendan claims to not have known that joke was offensive, now all is forgiven and Brendan is reunited with Sunil and Vinnie, and then they fight Misa and unintentionally kill her. They then see the 7 princesses of light, Zoe Trent, Princess Celestia, Princess Peach, Elise, Hiroshi, Ly The Fairy, and Mary, Brendan looks at Mary, and gets an idea! They try to burn down the castle, but finds out it isn't possible because it's fireproof. They later go to the End Of The World. If Tokyo was selected first, Buttercream Sunday will be killed instead of Misa Amane. The End Of The World Brendan encounters all of his friends from the other worlds, they fight Mysterious Caped Man, and defeats him, they go through all the old worlds, they then fight Chernabog, they go through a teleporter that teleports them outside of the universe, and fight Ansem, who attempts to destroy the universe. After what felt like an hour of fighting, Ansem was successfully defeated, he explodes into ash. Everyone celebrates, but is sucked into a black hole, everyone is back to thier world, memories erased of what happened outside the universe. Last Story Last Story can only be unlocked if no cheats are used, if cheats are used, the game will end after the fight against Ansem. Mark Of Mastery Brendan and Joe take a fake Mark of Mastery test taken by a fake Russell Ferguson, Brendan must help out in Tokyo and Joe must help out in an unnamed World. Betrayal Brendan helps Near find Kira, who turns out to be Light Yagami, Light attempts to Kill Near, but Matsuda shoots him, Light Yagami flees to an abandoned warehouse where Ryuk kills him with the Death Note. Failure Brendan fails the Mark Of Mastery Test while Joe succeeds, Brendan and Joe leave, as soon as they are outside, Brendan attempts to muder Joe in a fit of rage, which fails, Brendan promised his friends he would pass, which leads him to worry they won't be his friends anymore, when they come to pick him up, Brendan intentionlly falls out with them again, causing them to part ways again. Brendan retakes the Mark of Mastery exam again, he succeeds, and becomes a Keyblade Master, with the intention of killing Joe, Brendan flies off to Hollow Bastion, where Joe and Brendan fight to the death, Brendan prevails, but feels guilty for what he did, and runs off into the abyss. Ending Sunil and Vinnie realise it was a Fake Mark Of Mastery Exam, and defeat the Fake Russell. They try to look for Brendan, but find he flew off into the abyss, wondering why, they set off to find Brendan. After a long search, they find Brendan watching a sitcom, Brendan glares at them in guilt, Sunil and Vinnie explain that they think Brendan fell out with them again because he was too worried about telling them he failed, Brendan explains it was to get another go at the Mark Of Mastery exam. Russell appears, and compains how Brendan has fallen out with Sunil and Vinnie again, Brendan explains everything, Russell doesn't remember settng up a Mark of Mastery exam, and decides to give Brendan a legitimate Mark of Mastery exam, Russell comments he can try as many times as he wants, if a 200% completion occurs, it is shown that Brendan succeeded after a few months of practice, but is unsure if it is what he wants. Modes *Single Player - One player controllers Brendan. *Multi Player - A second player can control one of Brendan's friends. *Quit Mode - Ends the game. Category:Games